What happened to us?
by rawrthatsdinosaurforiloveyou
Summary: Alice gets injured and Jasper leaves what happens when they met up again? What do they learn about one another?  Review and tell me if i should keep going :    Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

I smiled as I watched her crawl around the room. Lola-May my beautiful baby girl. It's such a shame about how she'll never know her dad. I suppose I'm lucky I was pulled out before the car caught fire, but I wanted to save him so much. There and then he was my everything, my whole world, but now... 

He looked so defenceless as he sat in the burning car un-conscious because of the fumes. I shouted and shouted at the fire men to pull him out but it was as if I had no voice left. The only thing I can say is thanks to mum and dad's support with my beautiful little monster. I wouldn't have been able to cope without them. Especially if I didn't have Rose, thank god Emmett's finally seen the light and is going to propose to her. Which will mean I have an empty apartment a lot of the time as those two will busy too busy having 'fun'. At least it's better that they're at Emmett's rather than them being here. I mean I've been there, done that, bought the t-shirt and I most definitely do not want to go back. 

"Ali?" I heard Rose call. 

"Living room." I responded keeping my eyes on Lola-May. 

"Awh, where's my beautiful little niece?" Rose asked crouching to the floor holding her arms out towards Lola-May. I saw Lola's face light up at the sight of Rose and then her speed up as she crawled towards her. Rose picked her up and threw her into the air, catching her before walking over and sitting beside me. Lola sat between us leaning on Rose. 

"How you doing?" Rose asked. 

"Great actually. I was thinking about taking a certain someone to the park." I smiled. 

"Yeah it's a good day to go. But if you want me and Em could take her, let you relax for a while and have some shopping time." 

"Would you?" 

"Of course. Jeez Alice you should know by now that you no longer have the right to keep her to yourself." 

I smiled at Rose, "In that case I'm going shopping." 


	2. Chapter 2

~  
>Rose and Emmett took Lola-May to the park and I went shopping. I'd been out for 2 or 3 hours. Emmett phoned me asking me where I was. When I told him I was still shopping he started to laugh and then said that they were going to drop Lola-May off with me as he and Rose had something to do. And I assumed that it meant that he was going to ask her. I told him where to meet me and went and waited for her. When they finally arrived Lola-May was being carried in Emmett's arms eating ice cream which was all over her face. <p>

"And who bought you this?" I asked her pointing to the ice cream. She just giggled and hide behind Emmett, "I assume that it was that Uncle Emmett of yours then." 

"No it was actually Rose. Thank you very much. I was coated in it early." 

"And I'm sure you weren't complaining when Rose helped get rid of it." I murmured. 

"Your lucky that I'm in a good mood little Alice Cullen." Emmett smiled. 

"Alright then of you go and leave me and my little princess to go shopping." I smiled taking Lola-May in to my arms whipping the ice cream of her face when she'd finished with it. Emmett and Rose left hand in hand smiling at each other. 

"Right you. I seen a little dress that you might like shall we go and get it for you to wear since your covered in ice-cream." 

She giggled childishly. I put all of my other bags in the boot of my car before we went back into the shopping mall, heading to the children's shop I was in earlier. I let her toddle around the shop as I picked her dress and the right size. The shop assistant said that we could get her changed in the fitting room seeing the ice cream stains all over other t-shirt and skirt. Once I had her dressed we walked around the shop seeing if there was anything else that was nice. Whilst we were walking through the shop I seen the most perfect man I'd ever seen. He was absolutely beautiful and I instantly felt something within me change. There was a girl the same size as Lola-May with him and as soon as the two of them seen each other they instantly became friends. The man walked over to me and smiled, the most amazing smile I'd ever seen, it seemed to reach both ears. I seemed to recognise him but I couldn't put as face to a name. 

"Is she yours?" He asked his voice had an accent to it; it sounded like he used to live in Texas for a while and is just losing the accent. It was quite cute. 

"Yeah, is she yours too?" I asked blushing slightly as he stood close to me. 

"Yeap. It's just me and her. How about you?" 

"Same. But we have a big family to help with her though." 

"Your lucky we just moved out here from Texas recently, and she decided that she didn't have enough pretty dresses so we just had to go shopping, and me being the big softy I am when it comes to her we ended up here." 

"Were about's have you moved to?" 

"We just bought an apartment on Queens Street." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yeah... why?" 

"I have an apartment there too. I share with my best friend at the minute." 

"At the minute?" 

"Yeah my brothers going to propose to her today so I'll not see her around the house for a while I guess." 

"Ahh. Nice." 

"Yeah." 

"Where about's is your apartment maybe we could let the girls play together some time?" 

"Momma, momma, momma." Lola-May called as she and her new friend came running over to me. 

"What is it princess?" I asked picking her up into my arms. 

"Can we go to the park pwease?" she asked looking up at me with her beautiful green eyes. 

"Again! You were there earlier with your Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett." 

"Pwease momma, pwetty pwease?" 

"Okay, but no more ice-cream." 

"Yay." 

"Daddy?" The other little girl said looking up at the man. 

"Yes?" 

"Can we go too pwease?" 

"Alright." 

"Yay." 

And with that the two of them ran off. 

"I'm sorry to be rude but I forgot to ask you and your daughter's names." The man said. 

"I'm Alice and the little monsters Lola-May." 

"I'm Jasper and she's called Ellie." 

"That's a cute name." 

"Thanks. Shall we get them to the park now?" 

"Yeap." 


	3. Chapter 3

We called them over and they ran over excitedly. 

"Can we go now pwease?" Ellie asked looking up at Jasper with pleading eyes. 

"Sure thing princess." He smiled down at her. Lola-May and Ellie took each other's hands and headed off towards the car park. 

"Do you have a car with you?" 

"No it hasn't arrived yet." 

"I'll give you a lift." 

"Thanks." 

"Not a problem." 

Jasper and I walked towards the car following the two girls as they began to skip their small dresses flowing whenever the wind caught them. We got them into the car and I drove to the park. As soon as we got there the two of them were out as fast as possible running straight for the slide in the middle of the park. Jasper and I sat down on the bench smiling as they slid down the slide then ran around the back, climbing up the stairs to start all over again. 

"This to me looks like the beginning of a new friendship." I smiled. 

"I hope so." Jasper smiled at me and I blushed lightly, "you know you're kinda cute." He said taking my hand absent mindedly in mine. 

"So are you." 

"Do you think it would be really reckless of me to...?" 

"Maybe..." I said watching as he lowered his eyes down to our hands, "But I like recklessness." I watched as he lifted his head up. He moved slowly towards me until our lips were almost touching. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. In response to his question, I leant in until our lips met. His where soft and sweet on mine. He was so hesitant towards all of his actions. We pulled back to the sound of happy squeals. 

"Yay, I've got a momma!" Ellie squealed. 

"And I get a daddy." Lola-May squealed equally as happy. 

"Right you two go play." I smiled watching them run back to the slide. 

"Soooooo... where does this leave us?" He asked tentatively. 

"well we could start dating." 

"Um... before we go any further is your surname Cullen?" 

"Yes..." 

"Oh my god, Ali it is you... I thought I'd lost you..." 

"What?" 

"Ali, it's me ... Jazz." 

"Hale?" 

"Yes!" 

I cried and he hugged me tightly. 

"I thought I'd lost you when I'd heard about the accident, when we were in college..." Jazz said still hugging me. 

"I was in a coma then..." 

"Yeah and when they said they were going to turn off your machine I couldn't take it that's when I left and went to Texas..." 

"Promise me something, please?" 

"Anything Ali..." 

"Never leave me again..." I smiled up at him. 

"Now that's something I can most definitely do..." He kissed me lightly, bringing back the vague memories from when we were in college together, never leaving the others side, deeply in love with the other. 

"Hmm, how about we head over to mum and dad's and tell them..." I suggested, 

"What about..." 

"Ellie can come too. Yes there's a lot of them but trust me they'll love her." 

Jazz called them over and we all got back into my car. As I drove back to mum and dad's, Jazz kept my hand tightly in his. We reached the house and I parked in the garage. Lola-May took Ellie by the hand and they ran towards the living room, guessing that that's where mum and dad would be. Jazz kissed me lightly before we followed them hand-in-hand. 

"Hi mum, Hi dad." I smiled. 

"Oh hello A...licee..." Mum said turning around, "Is that who I think it is?" 

"Hello Esme." Jazz smiled at her. 

"Jasper it is you! I thought we'd never see you again!" 

"Hmm, me neither..." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled back, his arms moving around my waist pulling me tightly on to him. He bent down and kissed me passionately. 

"That's my daddy!" Lola-May said proudly. I heard 2 lockets open and then gasps. Jazz and I reluctantly pulled away from each other. 

"What is it girls?" Jazz asked calmly, not wanting to show the girls that he was annoyed that we had to stop kissing. 

"What have you got in you're... is that my locket?" I asked recognising the familiar pattern. 

"And is that mine?" Jazz asked pointing to the locket in Elle's hands. 

"Umm... yes." Lola-May said, "But it has daddy in it..." 

"And this one has mummy in it..." Elle said. 

"Yes they do." Jazz smiled, he then whispered in my ear, "We should let them think I'm their dad and you're their mum." 

"Hmm okay." I whispered. 

"Yes that is your mummy and that's your daddy." He smiled as the girls smiled and hugged each other jumping up and down chanting in unison, 

"We're sisters, we're sisters." 

I turned back to Jazz and kissed him, once again we both got carried away... slightly. I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen him in nearly 4 years. When we were younger he was my whole life, my everything, he practically lived in our house, and mum and dad thought of him as a son. Dad cleared his throat and Jazz chuckled lightly, he always used to do the same when we'd sit on the sofa, quite happily making out, he had a level to what he could deal with when it came to our affections around him. I continued to kiss him until I felt a light tugging on my leg. I pulled away from him with a sigh looking down to see Lola-May standing there looking up at me with angelic eyes. 

"Yes?" I asked her as Jazz tightened his grip on me slightly. 

"Can me and Ellie stay here tonight pwease, pwetty, pwetty, pwetty pwease momma?" She begged. 

"Yeah pwease momma?" Ellie joined in at this time, when I didn't respond she turned to Jazz, "Dadddyyy?" She asked. 

"Only if it's okay with your nanny and granda..." Jazz smiled. 

"I'd love to have them over. It'll be a good chance to get to know Ellie" Mum smiled watching the two of them jump up and down in excitement. 

"YAY!" they shouted. 

"I know how they feel." Jazz whispered in my ear low enough for mum not to hear even though she was literally right beside us. I giggled slightly and hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go ever again. He smiled and kissed my neck lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

Hmm, I smiled at Ali as I kissed her neck lightly. I need to tell her, but I've only just got her back I don't want something to destroy what we still have. But it's important, she'll begin to wonder why we can't have nights like we used to, how I'll not touch her bare skin, why I'll not hold her as close as she'd like me to do. But maybe she'd take it well maybe she'd be okay with it, but I don't know I haven't told anyone, ever not since after I found out what I was. I didn't want people to think of me as a monster, and I definitely didn't want it to affect Ellie in any way shape or form. I wouldn't allow this to come between me and Ali but she does have the right to know. I suppose I should tell her. 

"Do you wanna go on a walk with me Ali?" I asked her watching as her face lit up as if just hearing my voice made her happy. 

"Why don't we go back to mine and catch up a bit, mum said her and Dad'll look after the girls for the night." She smiled her cheeky little grin and that caused my smile to grow. 

"Hmm, okay." 

She un-wrapped her arms from around me. She took my hand in hers and pulled me towards the garage, she was literally skipping as she walked ahead of me. We got into her car and she speed her way back to Queens' Wharf. She hadn't changed her driving technique then. I chuckled lightly and she looked at me funnily. 

"What?" She asked, turning her head back to the road as she parked the car. 

"I was just thinking about how you haven't changed your driving skills." I chuckled again. 

"You're just jealous that you can't drive like this." 

"Hmm yeah... that's what it is Ali that's it exactly." I stretched over to her and pressed my lips lightly on hers. She started to get carried away and I wouldn't have minded if I didn't have to worry about hurting her. 

She pulled back which in a sense I was grateful for but in another sense I was annoyed about, "Shall we go inside rather than sitting in the car all day." She chuckled and started to get out of the car. I got out and took her hand in mine as she led me to her apartment. I smiled when knowing no-one was giving me funny looks, looking at Ali as if she was crazy. I don't think she's noticed how cold my hands are or how I'm so pale, and if she has she hasn't asked anything about it. 

"Do you want a drink?" She asked. 

"Um, no thanks, baby." 

She walked over and sat down beside me, throwing her legs over mine smiling at me.

"Ali... I have ... um I have something to tell you..." She smiled kissing down on my neck making it extremely hard to concentrate, "Ali it's really important for you to listen to me..." 

"Oh, is it that serious then?" She said pulling her lips of my neck looking at me. 

"I'm sorry Ali but, maybe later we can continue what we left of but I want you to know this. I love you no matter what you decide after I tell you." 

"It's really serious..." 

"Yeah. Come outside for a bit." 

"Why?" 

"I need to show you something." 

"Okay." She got up and took my hand, for the first time since we were reunited she realised how cold my hands are, and she flinched away from them. 

"I'm sorry Ali." I apologised. 

"Jazz why are you so cold?" 

"Ali, I'll tell you the whole story before we go outside..." 

"Okay." She sat back down beside me. 

"Well after I left and moved to Texas I was in a bad place of mind, I had a drinking problem for a while. I was in debt. One night I was walking home from the pub, I was drunk and was stumbling all over the place, I took a wrong turn and ended up down a dark allie way, I could hear some laughter at the end of it and starter to stumble towards it, not knowing who or what it was. When I got there it was a woman. To me she was beautiful, but everyone was when I was drunk. She smiled at me and said that I'd do. I didn't understand what she was on about but I didn't back away from her. She leant towards me and kissed my cheek lightly before her lips moved to my neck. I felt a slight pressure and then two sharp objects pierce my skin. The pain was unbearable and I became unconscious. When I eventually came around after what felt like a year of unbearable pain I had woke up in a forest. I sat up and it was a lot faster than normal. It scared me to be honest. There was a burning in my throat and a yearning in the pit of my stomach. I'd never felt anything like it before it scared me soo much especially when the girl walked over to me, she must have noticed that I was scared and approached me cautiously. She asked me my name and I told her. She explained to me what I was and how to get rid of the pain. I would've done anything to get rid of the pain but little did I know that it would continue and sometimes get even worse." 

"Umm... Jazz what are you?" Alice asked her voice beginning to shake. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice, ... I'm a ... vampire." I said watching her reaction carefully, "Look Alice I'll understand if you think I'm a monster. I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore. I'll understand if you never want to see me again. Trust me I'll understand but I had to tell you I can't keep a secret ..." 

"Jazz SHUT UP!" Alice said abruptly, and I did as I was told, "So you're a vampire?" 

"Yes and I have been for 3 years." I said in response not even bothering to breathe. 

"Um okay. Does Ellie know?" 

"No. I can't do that to her just yet, I may tell her when she gets older." 

"Okay, what do you... you know...?" 

"What do I eat?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm not like the majority of my kind, I only feast upon animal blood, it's bad enough that I'm this much of a monster I didn't even want to consider myself feasting on humans." 

"Jazz... you're not a monster to me." Alice lent towards me and pressed her lips furiously onto mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine began to wrap around her waist gently pulling her tighter onto my skin, she began to shiver slightly but she moved tighter and tighter towards me. My lips moved tighter onto hers and I smiled. She moved her hands from around my neck and down my chest, her fingers lightly traced my neck on the way down and she began to unbutton my shirt, I slowly began to push her away, 

"Ali... weren't you listening...?" I sighed as I began to push her further away. 

"Yes. And I told you that you're not a monster and please?" She begged smiling at me seductively, "pretty please Jazz?" Her fingers ran down my chest lightly. 

"Ali... I ... I can't..." 

"Yes you can, please?" She started to move closer to me again, her lips moving closer to mine. I couldn't stop myself forever, I was going to give in sometime and I suppose now would be a good time to do so. I moved closer to her and allowed her lips to find mine again. Once again she started to unbutton my shirt, pulling it off my back when she had finished, I smiled and pulled her tighter onto me. I pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor before I picked her up keeping her pressed tightly on my chest as I walked into a bedroom. 

"How'd you know..." She smiled; we must be in her room. I pressed her up against the wall. My hands wandered around her chest and she smiled in sheer delight, I unbuttoned her skirt and slid it off her allowing it to fall to the floor, easily tearing her tights down the middle. She took of my trousers and continued to kiss me. I slowly began to move us over to the bed smiling as I laid her down gently laying on top of her lightly, keeping the majority of my weight on my arms. I tore her bra in the middle and then the straps allowing it to fall to the bed beside her. Her hands clasped around my ass sending me into a complete frenzy, the last time me and Alice had been like this was in college, when we had to sneak around the apartment for the fear of Rose or Emmett catching us together like that, but now I suppose there is no need for that. I tried to concentrate on not hurting Ali in any way possible but her blood was so tempting. I ended up killing one of the pillows beside her and I ruined the head board which I don't think is too bad considering what could've happened. 

About half an hour passed before I kissed Alice gently, allowing her to fall asleep in my arms as I pulled the duvet over us both. I watched her as she breathed in and out softly. Within an hour of her falling asleep she started to mumble before she actually started to talk. 

"I love you Jazz..." She said clear as a bell. It made me smile uncontrollably until she opened her eyes again. Whenever she did wake up she turned around and faced me smiling. 

"Hello again gorgeous." I smiled lightly kissing her pulling away to look at her beautiful face. 

"Hey I wasn't done yet." She pulled me back into the kiss and I went quite willingly, but I eventually had to pull back. 

"You really trust me don't you..."I sighed kissing her forehead as she began to frown. 

"I trust you with my life Jazz." 

"Don't Ali, I can snap at any time, and last night... as great as it was ... for a second I thought I was going to lose it for that second I wanted to bite down on your throat and turn you into the monster that I am and will always be." 

"Always?" 

"I can't change Ali, not from this form anyway." 

"Could you change me?" She asked looking away from me as I pushed her away from me my eyes blazing with anger, anger that she could even ask such a question, "Jazz I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." 

"No I'm sorry I should have never done this, I knew I wouldn't be able to control the urge..." I jumped up pulling on my clothes without the fear of scaring Alice with my speed. 

"Jazz, I'm sorry don't go please don't go..." Tears started to fill her eyes but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself; I had to leave, take Ellie with me and allow her to be the only girl in my life. I moved towards the door, "You promised me you wouldn't leave me ... you promised..." She cried, I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her before looking down at my hand where my promise ring was, when she seen me do that she looked down at her hand before she pulled on her dressing gown and walked slowly towards me with hesitant steps, tears still in her eyes. She held her hand out to me showing me the ring which was the same as mine, the ones that we'd gave each other when we had been dating for 2 years, our promise rings. To me nothing was stronger than that promise ring. It meant the world to me. My eyes looked into hers and then back to the ground again, ashamed of the way I acted. 

"Jazz?" she asked moving my eyes back up to hers, by her simply putting her fingers under my chin pushing my head up slightly, "Don't you ever do that to me again." 

"I won't." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me towards her tightly. I bent down and lightly kissed her forehead. 

She smiled at me, "Don't you ever forget that I love you and I most definitely do not think of you as a monster." 

I smiled at that, "Thank you Ali, and just remember that you aren't allowed to tell anyone about what I am." 

"I won't Jazz, trust me I won't." She kissed me again, once again I began to get carried away with her, my arms tightened around her waist and I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I began to walk us back over to her bed gently setting her back down onto the bed before lying on top of her, keeping my weight on my arms. Her lips moved faster against mine. All I wanted to do was keep pressing her tighter on to me, but I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't so I began to pull away from her. 

"Jazz..." She tried to kiss me again. 

"Ali... I can't concentrate for much longer, I don't want to hurt you. I can't" 

"I'm sorry." She sighed sitting up slightly before I pushed her back down onto the bed. 

"I didn't say that I wanted you to sit up." I smiled at her pressing my lips to her neck lightly, feeling her blood pulse though her veins. I could hear her heart beat against her chest, and her breathing become heavier as my lips parted slightly. I gently let my teeth brush against her neck. I heard her breathing get even heavier and her heart was nearly out of her chest.

I heard the front door open, but I kept kissing down on her neck nothing was going to make me break away from Alice. Her heartbeat continued to rise and I chuckled lightly under my breath but I didn't break away from her. We were still in Alice's room, the door opened and someone walked in. 

"Alice?" They asked, it was a girl and I assumed that it was Rosalie, even though I hadn't heard her in a very long time, "Ohhh..." She clearly had spotted us, "Care to explain Alice?" 

Alice lightly pushed against my chest, not really wanting me to stop, and I didn't want to either but I did sensing the tension in the room, coming from both Rosalie and Alice. I sighed, loud enough for Rose to hear, as I pulled away from Alice adjusting us so that we were in a more appropriate position for company. 

"Hey Rose." Alice said, moving slightly into my chest for protection from the rant that was clearly about to explode out of Rose's mouth. 

"Explain! Now!" Rose said. 

"Well Rose, you remember Jasper Hale don't you?" 

"Yes?" 

"Well this is him, and well yeah as you probably guessed by now we are kinda going out again." 

"I'd like to fricking well hope so considering what I just walked in on!" She said. 

"Yeah sorry about that." I said talking for the first time since Rose had walked in. 

"It's fine, but jeez Alice next time put like a sign on the door or something." 

"Well I'm sorry rose but you know I don't really plan it or plan to have you walk in on us." Alice said moving further and further into my chest, ignoring as Rose looked at us weirdly, "Anyway, why are you back here?" 

"I came to tell you something I thought that you might like to know." 

"Which is?" 

"Emmett proposed to me!" 

"Awh congratulations!" she said hugging her tightly. 

"Thanks... um does Esme and Carlisle know about this?" 

"About me and Jazz?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yes, we went there to drop of the girls there yesterday." 

"Girls? Alice you only have one daughter." 

"But Jazz has a daughter therefore there's now two girls." Alice smiled at me and kissed my neck lightly. 

"You have a daughter, please don't tell me that she's Alice's..." Rose sighed. 

"NO!" Alice said in shock. 

"Well you never know with you two, sneaking around the apartment in college." 

"Whoops, that plan failed then." Alice giggled lightly. 

"No Rose when I moved out to Texas I met someone, and we had Ellie, we broke up but she thought that she couldn't cope with Ellie so she gave her to me and I got full custody of her. I've literally just moved back to forks 3 maybe 4 days ago, I met Ali in the shopping mall when we were both shopping for dresses for the girls." 

"So you two only re-met when?" Rose asked extraordinarily confused. 

"Yesterday." I smiled kissing Alice's cheek lightly. 

"So you only meet yesterday and are already up to all sorts?" 

"Yeap." Alice smile the most breathe takingly beautiful smile ever, I couldn't help but smile along with her. 

"Oh dear well someone hasn't changed at all then." Rose laughed at Alice's cheeky grin. 

"Nope not even in the slightest." She smiled again. 

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled as I pressed my lips lightly on hers at first then whenever she reacted towards me, I pressed tighter onto her. Rose coughed and cleared her throat but we didn't break away. Alice took my shirt off and unbuttoning and then de-zipping my trousers. It was only when Rose kicked Alice's leg did we break apart, but Alice kept her hand on my trousers her hand slowly slipping down my boxers, causing me to stop breathing. 

"Yes?" Alice asked clearly annoyed. 

"Do you mind?" 

"No I actually don't do you, 'cause you're in my room therefore what you may see in here is entirely your fault." 

"How's it my fault?" 

"It's my bedroom, not yours. Therefore you technically shouldn't be in here, cause your gonna see at least one thing that you're not gonna like and it's your fault." 

"She is right you know." I said joining Alice's side, gasping as she continued her assault on me. 

"Gee thanks Jasper just join Alice then why don't you?" 

"She's my girlfriend so obliviously I'm going to help her, it's what I'm meant to do." 

"Exactly." Alice smiled kissing me again, this time knocking me back onto the bed. I went willingly this time and I didn't try to resist at all. I felt Alice's lips form into a smile under mine. My hands locked around her waist pulling her tighter onto my body. Rose started to sigh and Alice pulled back but allowed me to continue kissing her neck. 

"If you don't like it then you know where the door is." And with that Rose left us alone again, and we continued where we had left off. I moved my lips back down to her neck this time I allowed my teeth to gently press against her skin. She gasped lightly. And I pulled away and looked into her eyes. 

"I will change you one day..." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, 'cause I don't want to live a single day without you." 

"Then I won't allow you to. She smiled kissing me lightly. 

"Good." I smiled, "Shall we go and get the girls?" 

"Hmm I suppose we better." She sighed. 

"You sound like you don't want to go." I chuckled. 

"Of course I don't want to especially when I'm here with you especially when we're like this." She smiled, he hand moving further down my boxers. 

"Hmm." I growled lightly as her fingers lightly touched my shaft. She moved her hand out of my boxers and she pulled my trouser off and threw them across the room, before she moved her hands back into my boxers. My hands gripped onto the bed sheets when she easily removed my boxers smiling as my erection sprang to life. 

"I did that to you?" She asked. 

"You can still do that to me, even after my skin has been turned to stone."I smiled at her. 

"Which means I'm doing something right." She smiled. Her mouth moved over my shaft, slowly moving up and down it. About 20 minutes later she pulled away from me and smiled, "Did you like that?" 

"Loved it ... but now it's my turn to give the fun and yours to receive it." I pushed her back onto the bed easily moving her so that her head was on the pillows. I easily pulled her dressing gown off allowing it to fall to the floor. My hand trailed down her body, stopping below her waist. 

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded. I moved my fingers until they were just at her entrance. I slowly moved my fingers in and out of her smiling at her reaction. I could tell she was about to come and to help her along the way I moved my mouth down to her entrance, slowly replacing my fingers with my tongue. When she did come she came in my mouth. I moved back up until I was hovering over her body, listening to her breathing become more rushed. I kissed her and she kissed back. 

"Do you want some more?" I asked against her neck. She didn't respond with words, she only kissed me with a lot of force which I took was a yes. I slowly entered her at first making sure not to hurt her. When she groaned in pleasure I started to rub our bodies together. I smiled at her, and she smiled back before she kissed my neck lovingly. I groaned lightly and kissed her back. Once again she easily came, and then so did I. We feel back onto the pillows and I pulled her into my chest lightly kissing her cheek. 

"Woaw." Was all she could muster. 

"You okay?" I asked her. 

"Wayyy more than okay." She smiled and I chuckled at her response, "So what does becoming a vampire do to your body?" 

"There's venom in my blood and it fixes a lot of things within my body, any broken bones, and things like that." 

"Well it's definitely made you better in bed." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, in college I didn't think that it was possible for you to get better, but apparently it was." 

"Hmm, your not to bad yourself." 

"Hmm I suppose that's good then." 

"Very... very ... very good." I said in between kissing her softly, "Shall we head back and get the girls now?" 

"Hmm, I suppose we should this time, but I really don't want to as much as I love them I love you more and I want to stay here like this forever with you." She smiled at me kissing my neck lightly. 

"Hmm and as much as I'd love the sound of that, we have to go and pick up the girls I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are going to need a rest from the two of them." I chuckled at the expression she had on her face, "I'm sorry love, and we'll have tonight..." I said causing her to smile again. 

"Hmm I suppose I can last until then." She smiled and sat up, pulling on her dressing gown. I growled lightly at the sight of her in a short, red, silk dressing gown, she smiled at me kissing me, before standing up and dancing towards what I assumed to be her closet. I quickly had my clothes back onto me. I walked into her closet slowly and quietly. She had her back to me, so I sneaked up on her. I put my hands over her eyes and my lips moved down to her neck, my teeth brushing over the delicate skin there, feeling her blood pulse through her small and delicate veins. I could sense the smile on her face, which made me smile. I pressed my lips all the way up her neck and up to her cheek. 


	7. Chapter 7

"How long will you be before you're ready love?" I asked her, taking my hands of her eyes and moving them onto her waist turning her around slightly. 

"Hmmm, about an hour or so. Why?" 

"I was just wondering." 

"I have to get a shower, do my hair, my makeup and then finally get dressed." 

"Well now you see I quite like your hair like this." I smiled looking at the way that the short spikes sat out in every direction, "It makes you ... Extremely sexy." 

"Hmm ..." She considered kissing me deeply but then changed her mind, "I think I may just leave it like this then, and leave the shower till later." She smiled at me seductively. 

"And now I can't wait to have a shower." 

"Good, me neither." 

"God Alice." I moaned as I started to feel the pressure in my boxers. 

"I can do that to you?" She asked me innocently. 

"You've always been able to." I moaned lightly. 

"Well what say you that we fix that before we go and see mum and dad and the girls?" 

"I ..." kiss, "think ..." kiss, "that ..." kiss, "is ..." kiss, "a ..." kiss, "very ..." kiss, "Good ..." kiss,

"idea ..." kiss. I wrapped my arms around her after I had quickly got her clothes of her. I had to help her with mine as she was being to slow if were to get back any time before dinner for the girls. I quickly moved us over to the bed and lay her down n her back in the middle of it. She smiled at me her hand running over my length. I took an unnecessary breath and she chuckled at my response. It wasn't long after we had moved to the bed that I had entered her. When we came, we came together and came down from our highs together. I automatically felt better. 

"Shall we go get dressed and head back now?" Alice asked me as I sent loving kisses down her small body. 

"Hmm I suppose so, your dad may kill me if I don't get you back to them before dinner time." I chuckled.

We got up and dressed before walking back out and into Alice's car she took my hand in hers as she drove us back to Carlisle and Esme's house. She parked her car in the garage and got out. At the garage door she grabbed me and pressed me up against the wall. 

"Good thing I'm not breakable." I chuckled, only for that chuckle to be cut off by her lips pressing on to mine. It was a very persuasive kiss, I no longer wanted to see the girls only Alice, only ever Alice. I had to pull back when I heard Esme and the girls walk into the kitchen. 

"I heard mummy's car." It was Lola-May. 

"That means mummy and daddy are back, doesn't it nanny Esme?" This time it was Ellie. 

"Yes my lovelies it does. Mummy and daddy should be in the garage now." Esme said. She made them some juice and gave it to them in any-way-up-cups, before they moved closer to the door. I fixed the position that Alice and I were in so that it would sort of be acceptable for our daughters and Esme to see. The door opened and before we heard anything all we got from the girls was, 

"Ewww!" They squealed, Esme couldn't help but laugh at their reaction to seeing Alice and I kissing. We pulled back and Alice whipped her mouth slightly, before smiling at me. 

"You have no idea how good you actually taste." She murmured to me. 

"You taste far better I can assure you of that." I murmured. Our voices where low enough so that Esme didn't hear us. 

"MUMMY! DADDY" The girls both shouted as they ran over to us, their arms wrapping around our legs. I picked up Lola-May and Alice picked up Ellie. 

"I hope you two have been good for your nanny and granda." Alice asked raising her eyebrows at the two of them as they burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

"Let's just say that Granda Carlisle fell asleep on the sofa, tired from his shift at the hospital and these two had the make-up out." Esme chuckled. 

"Oh dear." Alice sighed and started to walk into the living room with the rest of us. I saw Carlisle sitting on the sofa. 

"I hope the two of them where good." Alice laughed as we sat down on the sofa.


End file.
